Any Other way
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Lucas convinces Nathan to replace his raggedy bucket he calls a car and Nathan relents...next thing they know Lucas's bottle of lube with aphrodisiacs somehow gets spilled...they have a lovely time cutting a good hour of school Lathan pairing


Lucas had ENOUGH of Nathan's shit bucket. And it's truly a shit bucket! You could barely move around in it!

He walked up to his friend who was wearing a red trench coat, platinum blonde hair halfway down his back

"Dimitri…" Lucas started

Lucas sees Dimitri pull out his Platinum AMEX card as Lucas grabbed it

"Bring it back?" Lucas asked

"Yeah…you're on the list." Dimitri replied as Lucas nodded

"What about you and Skills?" Lucas asked

"Ahh…" Dimitri groaned out

Lucas could hear his Russian accent as he knew it wasn't good when he was muttering in Russian

"They…want me to drop him…and I won't do that…so I'm moving out into my own place."

Lucas nodded

Later on…Lucas was in Nathan's car

"You're getting a new ride." Nathan heard as he looked at Lucas

"How!? I was barely able to afford this!" Nathan stated

"Just drive to the Ford Dealer." Lucas replied

Nathan sighed as he heard that "Steeled voice" tone

When they got there Nathan and Lucas got out as they walked up to a dealer

"Can I…" started the Dealer

"Explorer, 4X4, 4.6L 3V V8, Dark Blue, Camel, 18" tires, power fold option, Captain's chairs with memory, Nav system, convenience package, power lift gate, DRL, power code remote start, Reverse Sensing, moon roof, Sat radio, Eddie Bauer, And fuel door, purchase price $42,060." Lucas replied

"Wow."

"I'm putting it on my friend's card." Lucas replied as Nathan doubletaked

"You and Dimitri conspired this!?" Nathan asked

"He's 6'4…why do you think he insists you drive his rides or drives his ride instead of riding in your old car…" Lucas replied as Nathan realized

"Because soon, we're going to college…" Lucas started as Nathan sighed

"You know you need this." Lucas replied as Nathan acquiesced and nodded

Lucas filled it out as a gift then Nathan got the keys for it as he took out his gear and the plates

"I think my insurance is going to go up." Nathan sighed

"Actually…He already called his agent and informed them that he was getting a SUV added onto his insurance policy…which means you're saving the money from your car insurance." Lucas replied

Nathan looked at Lucas

"I can't." Nathan started

"He's not going to take no for an answer…He would have let me buy a gulfstream JET on his card and not bitch about it! He trusts us Nathan!" Lucas replied as Nathan remembered what happened

"I see you remember what happened to him and how we helped him out." Lucas replied as Nathan nodded

"Well he is paying for the insurance…" Nathan started

They went to Nathan's new ride as he got the plates put on it then they cleared out the old Honda

Nathan got the Nav DVD disc and put it in then was briefed about his remote start key fob and he grinned at that

"OH YES!" he replied as he put the key in and started it up

He backed out and went to the DMV, he got it registered and dropped the registration on the Honda.

They were at Riverside court as Nathan turned his ride off then they went to the lift gate as Nathan opened it and then took the key out before lifting it all the way up, he then pressed both power fold buttons down as they saw the third row folding down flat and when it was done they climbed in as Lucas was trying to work up the courage to Nathan

Lucas pulled out a green bottle of lube as he wondered if the warning about the animalistic instincts could be brought out in Nathan

Lucas opened it and it instantly hit Nathan's nose

He kept smelling this…scent he couldn't identify…and the more he inhaled that scent…the more turned on he got… Nathan was SO losing control as the aphrodisiacs may have been kicked into overdrive

He kept looking at Lucas as Lucas was distracted with the bottle of lube

Lucas got speared by Nathan as the bottle spilled onto the floor and a large amount…enough to fill a coffee cup poured onto the carpet and then Lucas got hit with it too

They slammed into each other in an intense passionate tongue kiss then Lucas pulled back

"Dude! We're brothers!" Lucas replied

"So fucking what?" Nathan stated beyond horny

Lucas suddenly felt it as he continued it then he pulled back

"We're both pussy men" Lucas started

"(In between tongue searing kisses) Don't care…we both…need this…deal…later." Nathan moaned out as he put his hands on Lucas's shoulders

Lucas had Nathan kneeling as he started to open Nathan's pants and slide them down

"Haley said that she called your cock "Honey pot" Lucas moaned out

Nathan smiled "That's because my cum tastes like really sweet honey" Nathan replied as Lucas started then Nathan groaned as he leaned his head back and couldn't BELIEVE that Lucas was THAT incredible at giving him head

God Nathan was loving it…Feeling Lucas's warm mouth around his cock, helping him getting him off… Nathan was really needing this… Haley totally cut him off and he was hurting…this bad case of blue balls was driving him crazy…

Lucas was using his hand as he was blowing Nathan while he had his hand ontop of Lucas's head who was holding Nathan's cock in his hand

He was using a twisting motion with his head and hand while Nathan's hand was still on his head… Nathan pulled up his shirt and tossed it

Nathan was loving it…GOD he wanted Lucas's ass real bad…Nathan was rubbing his nipple ring as Lucas climbed up and they were passionately tongue kissing again. Lucas then tossed his shirt. Lucas was topless and Nathan was still in his grid blue boxers

Lucas was really showing his skills at giving head as Nathan was losing his mind and groaning

Nathan started to slide down his boxers as Lucas was French kissing his abs then Lucas slid them down as he pulled back

"9½…Jeez…" Lucas moaned out as Nathan grinned

"Come on…show me you can take my honey pot." Lucas heard as Nathan groaned feeling Lucas's tongue licking his balls

That was a forgotten sensation and Nathan was LOVING it

He hoped to GOD that Haley NEVER comes back… Lucas was WAY better than her…the caressing, the way Lucas let Nathan knew how much he wanted him…and the way Lucas is deep throating Nathan to his pubes each time

Nathan then groaned when he felt Lucas's tongue playing with his nipple ring

Nathan heard Lucas say "That nipple ring is one hell of a turn on."

They were looking at each other high off of the aphrodisiacs and on lust as they were tongue kissing and feeling each others nipples up.

Lucas then stripped completely as Nathan felt Lucas's tongue drilling his hole and he was moaning

"Oh GOD YEAH! Fucking eat that ass!" Nathan moaned out as Lucas smiled and continued

Nathan was convulsing as he kept pushing his ass back onto his tongue

Nathan groaned more as he felt Lucas switching from his hole to his balls.

Nathan was looking back at Lucas's head buried in his ass

He heard "Expect me to be eating you out a lot more."

Nathan smiled "We got each other…and D for backup." Nathan moaned out as Lucas continued to eat Nathan's ass out.

Lucas stood up as he finger fucked Nathan who groaned and moaned then really groaned as he felt Lucas's hand stroking him off

Nathan convulsed really big time as Lucas was using his tongue. I mean REALLY using it! He rolled his tongue in Nathan's hole

Then Nathan was getting blown

Lucas was loving Nathan's cock… then it became Lucas's turn

Lucas groaned as Nathan started to blow him

Lucas pulled back as Nathan was stroking his cock

Nathan was amazed as he saw Lucas actually give himself head…he couldn't take much but then Nathan put his cock next to Lucas's as he was doing both

Few minutes later Lucas looked at Nathan "I want that hot cock inside me."

"You got it." Nathan replied as he lubed Lucas up and himself then he positioned his cock and went all in to balls deep

Lucas groaned as his eye lids fluttered at that.

He was loving Nathan's cock sliding home

God it was incredible for both…Creating the new bond between them, strengthening up their relationship as brothers and now as lovers…

Nathan's cock kept hitting spots in Lucas that he never realized were there

And Lucas was moaning out Nathan's name as they both ignored their cells

Lucas's face showed intense pleasure and desire as Nathan was giving it to him good

Nathan groaned out "God Damn baby your ass is tight!"

Lucas grinned "The tighter to grip that honey filled cock with." He replied

Nathan leaned down to nibble on Lucas's ear and he heard Lucas let out a big moan while having his orgasm at that

Nathan then pulled Lucas up as they were passionately tongue kissing then Lucas groaned when Nathan hit his prostate

"Shit man this ass is fucking tight!" Nathan moaned out

"Fuck!" Lucas groaned out as it was so intense for him

Lucas kept moaning out Nathan's name and Fuck at the same time

Lucas's ass was definitely hairy…not overkill just…medium lightly hairy…and Nathan liked that contrast

He saw the emotion on Lucas's face as it was SO worth being late for class…or several classes

Lucas was loving how Nathan was going all the way out then all the way in repeatedly

Nathan pulled out as Lucas got onto his back and he moaned as Nathan slid home

Lucas kept looking at Nathan who was holding his legs

Lucas was moaning out Nathan's name as he couldn't believe it could feel this good and yet it is

Lucas was so close to shooting as he was trying to hold out to cum when Nathan was cumming

Nathan was close too…Lucas's ass gripping and releasing his cock was driving him crazy

He leaned down to passionately tongue kiss Lucas and felt Lucas's legs wrap around his waist as did his hands around his neck

Lucas heard "It's okay baby…Cum for me…"

So Lucas moaned while arching back into Nathan's arms as He shot his ropey load

"Let your beard grow." Nathan moaned out as Lucas nodded and saw the passionate look on hi face while he was shooting

His load sprayed onto his pecs and abs as Nathan rubbed it in onto his body

Nathan groaned as he came inside Lucas and managed to pull out and shoot again into Lucas's open mouth while moaning out Lucas's name

Lucas saw that creamy honey on his body as Nathan's cock rubbed it in

They were both smiling as they got dressed and then climbed up to the front

Nathan kicked up the AC to full blast cause it smelled like a locker room

Nathan saw the clock as he exhaled "Holy shit!"

"What?"

"Your mom's gonna have your ass." Nathan replied

"How late is it?"

"We left school after first period, bought my ride, got through the DMV in under twenty minutes…factor in the travel time…it's the period before our lunch." Nathan replied

"It was worth it." Lucas replied as he leaned over and Nathan reciprocated with a soul shattering tongue kiss

To be Continued


End file.
